Perang Antar Kelompok
by Ru-KIRIKAYA
Summary: Pembagian kelompok-tidak kompak-akhirnya bertengkar... Fanfic pertama, maaf kalau jelek / write by Ruka-chan...
1. Chapter 1

PERANG ANTAR KELOMPOK

 **Inspired by : Vocaloid and Utauloid.**

 **Yamaha Corp. and Crypton Media Future.**

 **Vocaloid and Utauloid are not mine, but this story is mine.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Alur kecepetan, (maybe) Typo, etc.**

 **So ...**

 **HAPPY READING**

Written by : Ruka – chan

Suatu hari di Crypton Academy, sedang terjadi kegaduhan karena Kiyoteru – sensei, selaku yang ngajar Pengetahuan Umum (?) nggak bisa datang karena ada pelatihan se – kecamatan Voca. Jadi, mereka – mereka ini akan diberi tugas yaitu menjawab beberapa lembar soal dari Kiyoteru – sensei (lebih tepatnya 5 lembar soal) yang akan mereka jawab. Selain itu, Kiyoteru – sensei juga meminta kepada anak didiknya untuk membagi kelompok menjadi 3, eh ... malah jadi 4. Hal itu terjadi karena ada satu atau lain hal.

Kelompok 1, yaitu :

Hatsune Miku

Yuzuki Yukari

Megurine Luka

Sekka Yufu

Megpoid Gumi

IA Aria

Utatane Piko

Kagamine Rin, dan

Kamui Gakupo

Sebagai informasi aja, kalau kelompok 1 ini merupakan siswa yang berprestasi di kelas dan bukan murid yang banyak membuat ulah.

Kelompok 2, yaitu :

Gumiya

Utane Uta

Shion Kaito

Kagamine Len

Suiga Sora

Rinto, dan

Oliver

Kalau kelompok 2 merupakan gabungan cowok yang sifatnya berbeda – beda, yang menonjol disini hanya Gumiya dan Kaito. Kalau kalian ketemu ada yang marganya sama mereka bukan berasal dari satu keluarga, kok.

Kelompok 3, yaitu :

Lily

Sakine Meiko

Prima (si anak baru)

Avanna

SeeU

Aoki Lapis, dan

Furukawa Miki

Kelompok 3 berisi cewek – cewek yang populer di Crypton Academy.

Kelompok terakhir atau 4, yaitu :

Kaai Yuki

CUL

Yowane Haku

Mayu, dan

Miriam

Kelompok 4 ini terbentuk karena mereka – mereka ini merupakan korban bully di kelas. Jadi, daripada mereka mengerjakan soal itu sendiri lebih baik mereka membuat kelompok baru.

5 lembar soal itu dibagikan bergantian oleh ketua kelas mereka, Oliver yang dibantu duo tampan berwajah _shota_ , siapa lagi kalau bukan Piko dan Len.

Selesainya soal – soal itu dibagikan, tampaknya mereka semua takjub.

KELOMPOK 1 POV

"JADI, KITA AKAN NGERJAIN 100 SOAL LEBIH INI DALAM SEHARI!?" tanya Rin tak percaya sambil teriak – teriak nggak jelas. " _What should I do?!_ " teriak Rin lagi pakai irama Spongebob yang ' _Aku bisa! Aku bisa!_ '

"Rin no BAKA !" seru Luka dan Yukari bersamaan, sementara Miku sibuk bermain dengan neginya (?) kira – kira neginya diapain Miku, ya? Ah ... nggak penting.

Gumi sibuk memakan wortelnya sambil membaca manga dan sesekali memandang Gumiya yang juga lagi sibuk membuat pesawat kertas. Kalau Gakupo lagi membersihkan katana – nya sambil mengemut – ngemut beberapa terong. ( _Ruka : Lo kira permen tuh terong? Gakupo : Kan lo authornya, baka! Ruka : Sumimasen, sumimasen *sambil nunduk_ )

Piko dan Yufu terpaku ke layar laptop perak karena mereka lagi nge – hack blognya Kiyoteru – sensei, mungkin juga sekalian di – crack. ( _Piko : Gua nggak sesadis itu! Ruka : MenGo, MenGo ..._ )

Dan semuanya punya kesibukan masing-masing yang bisa dibilang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pelajaran ... (Ruka capek jelasinnya satu – satu, maap ya). Tetapi tetap saja, mereka bersedia mengerjakan soal yang jumlahnya 100 soal lebih itu. Bahkan Rin dan IA yang awalnya tidak bersedia, akhirnya mau juga mengerjakan soal itu karena dibujuk oleh Miku ditambah dengan ancaman Luka yang katanya sadis.

"Apa lagu kebangsaan negara Laos?" tanya Gakupo dan Yufu bersamaan.

"Lagu negara tetangga aja kagak tau, apalagi ini." Tambah Yufu. IA mengangguk.

"Sama, aku juga nggak tau." Jawab Luka sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya bebas dari gangguan ketombe.

"Sad Lao Tang Te Deum Ma'kum Sulu Sa You Nei Asie." (Ruka nggak tau apa ini bener atau nggak, soalnya Ruka liat atlas)

"APA?" tanya yang lain bersamaan.

"Sad Lao Tang Te Deum Ma'kum Sulu Sa You Nei Asie." Jawab Rin lagi dengan cueknya.

"KOK TAU?"

"Iya iyalah, gue `kan pernah menjajah Laos juga."

KRIK, KRIK ...

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka pun (kecuali Rin) segera menulis lagu kebangsaan Laos yang disebutin Rin tadi dengan bingung, soalnya mereka baru tahu ternyata lagu kebangsaannya panjang banget.

"Nah, sekarang giliran gue yang mau nanya. Nama latinnya komodo apa?" tanya Rin dengan polos sementara yang lain hanya cengo.

"Komodo itu apa?" tanya Piko dingin.

"Itu `kan hewan purba nan langka yang berasal dari Indonesia. Masa' nggak tau, tempat penangkarannya `kan masuk 7 keajaiban dunia." Jelas Miku panjang lebar.

Yang lain hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Kalian tau nggak?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Oh ... nggak." Jawab Gumi, Rin langsung sweatdrop ditempat.

"Padahal tampangnya kayak tau banget." Yukari yang tadi diam aja, akhirnya ngomong.

"Dasar PHP!" seru Gakupo yang masih mengemut – ngemut terongnya. ( _R_ _uka : Terongnya masih belum abis? Gakupo : Nggak, biar hemat. Soalnya terong lagi mahal banget, masa' seplastik aja seribu?_ _R_ _uka : Itu mah murah namanya *sweatdrop_ )

Gumi tetap mempertahankan wajah polosnya.

Akhirnya mereka dapat menyelesaikan soal yang diberikan Kiyoteru – sensei yang banyak banget itu dalam sehari.

Tapi, gimana dengan kelompok 2 yang isinya cowok semua, ya ... biasanya `kan cowok itu malas ngerjainnya. Soalnya author pernah sekelompok sama cowok, dia yang ngatur – ngatur kami agar kerja buat kelompok. Eh ... dianya nggak mau kerja buat kelompok, cuma mau terima yang udah selesai aja. (Eh, kok Ruka malah curhat? Ya ... memang kenyataan sih)

~.~TO BE CONTINUED~.~

Cuap-cuap kami :

Ruka : "Ruri-sama kamu sedang apa?"

Ruri : "Aku sedang mengedit sesuatu. Kenapa?" (cuek)

Ruka : "Nggak kenapa-napa sih. Tapi tampagnya serius banget jadi bikin takut" (penasaran)

Ruri : "Ini semua salahmu, Ruka-chan! Aku harus ngedit fanfic kamu. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan itu sih masalahnya. "

Ruka : "Lalu, apa masalahnya?" (tampang polos)

Ruri : "Masalahnya, dimana summarynya? Kenapa nggak ada summarynya?" (marah besar)

Ruki : "Gomen, gomen. Summary nya ada sama aku, Ruri-sama"

Ruka : "Ruki-kun kamu memang penyelamatku" (menangis)

Ruri dan Ruki hanya sweatdrop ditempat.

Ruri & Ruki : 'Alay bangett. Biasa aja kali'

Please give a review...

Maaf ya baru pertama kali buat fanfic. Jadi, jika ada banyak kesalahan mohon dimaaafkan. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

PERANG ANTAR KELOMPOK

 **Inspired by : Vocaloid and Utauloid.**

 **Yamaha Corp. and Crypton Media Future.**

 **Vocaloid and Utauloid are not mine, but this story is mine.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Alur kecepetan, (maybe) Typo, etc.**

 **So ...**

 **HAPPY READING**

Written by : Ruka – chan

Suatu hari di Crypton Academy, sedang terjadi kegaduhan karena Kiyoteru – sensei, selaku yang ngajar Pengetahuan Umum (?) nggak bisa datang karena ada pelatihan antar se-kecamatan Voca. Jadi, mereka-mereka ini akan diberi tugas yaitu menjawab beberapa lembar soal dari Kiyoteru-sensei (lebih tepatnya 5 lembar soal) yang akan mereka jawab. Selain itu, Kiyoteru-sensei juga meminta anak didiknya untuk membagi kelompok menjadi 3, eh ... malah jadi 4. Hal itu terjadi karena ada satu atau lain hal.

Kelompok 1, yaitu :

Hatsune Miku

Yuzuki Yukari

Megurine Luka

Sekka Yufu

Megpoid Gumi

IA Aria

Utatane Piko

Kagamine Rin, dan

Kamui Gakupo

Sebagai informasi aja, kalau kelompok 1 ini merupakan siswa yang berprestasi di kelas dan bukan murid yang banyak ulah.

Kelompok 2, yaitu :

Gumiya

Utane Uta

Shion Kaito

Kagamine Len

Suiga Sora

Rinto, dan

Oliver

Kalau kelompok 2 merupakan gabungan cowok yang sifatnya berbeda – beda, yang menonjol disini hanya Gumiya dan Kaito. Kalau kalian ketemu ada yang marganya sama mereka bukan berasal dari satu keluarga, kok.

Kelompok 3, yaitu :

Lily

Sakine Meiko

Prima

Avanna

SeeU

Aoki Lapis, dan

Furukawa Miki

Kelompok 3 berisi cewek – cewek yang populer di Crypton Academy.

Kelompok terakhir atau 4, yaitu :

Kaai Yuki

CUL

Yowane Haku

Mayu, dan

Miriam

Kelompok 4 ini terbentuk karena mereka-mereka ini merupakan korban bully di kelas. Jadi, daripada mereka mengerjakan soal itu sendiri lebih baik mereka membuat kelompok baru.

5 lembar soal itu dibagikan bergantian oleh ketua kelas mereka, Oliver yang dibantu duo tampan berwajah _shota_ , siapa lagi kalau bukan Piko dan Len.

Selesainya soal-soal itu dibagikan, tampaknya mereka semua takjub.

KELOMPOK 2 POV

"Jadi, kita akan ngerjain 100 soal lebih nih dalam sehari?" tanya Len tak percaya sambil teriak – teriak nggak jelas. " _What should I do?!_ " teriak Len lagi pakai irama Spongebob yang ' _Aku bisa! Aku bisa!_ '

"Len no BAKA !" seru Kaito dan Rinto bersamaan. ( _Readers : Ruka, kok awalnya sama kayak chapter 1? Ruka : Gak tau ... *garuk – garuk kepala_ _Ruki : Ruka-chan gaje banget. Orang loe authornya?! Ruka : hehe *ketawa garing_ )

"Nee ... Gumiya – san, kenapa kau merinding seperti itu?" tanya Utane Uta sambil memakan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui.

"A ... Aku agak sedikit takut dengan tatapan Gumi." Jawab Gumiya lalu menunduk.

' _Uta kira apaan?_ ' batin Uta.

Kaito sibuk menggambar es krim impiannya, menghiraukan soal yang banyak itu.

"KAITO ... AKU SUDAH CAPEK MEMBAGIKAN SOAL INI DENGAN SI ALIEN BERUBAN ITU, DAN KAU TIDAK MENGERJAKANNYA? APA KAU TIDAK TAHU SEGANAS APA KIYOTERU-SENSEI KALAU LAGI MARAH?" Teriak Len pada Kaito dengan satu tarikan napas.

"..."

"Nee, Kaito – san?"

"Ya, kerjakan sajalah dulu, kalau kau sudah siap beritahu aku, aku lebih memilih menyalin punyamu saja daripada harus mengerjakannya sendiri." Jawab Kaito jujur.

Seketika itu di kepala Len sudah terbentuk banyak persimpangan. Dan Len sudah bersiap-siap untuk menonjok Kaito di tempat.

"Nee .., _guys_. Apa kalian muak dengan soal-soal ini?" tanya Oliver dingin.

"Iya, begitulah." Jawab Rinto, Uta dan Sora mengangguk.

"Soal ini terlalu banyak untuk kita. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku pusing, apalagi mengerjakannya." Tambah Uta, Sora mengangguk.

"Hei, apa yang bisa kau katakan selain mengangguk, Sora-san?" tanya Kaito.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sora polos.

Semuanya langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Gumiya yang sudah tidak merinding lagi. (ruka : Cieee ... yang udah nggak merinding lagi, Gumiya ternyata udah gede'! Gumiya : Ya iyalah ...!)

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain kartu? Kebetulan aku bawa kartu remi."

"Ide bagus, tuh."

"Aku lebih suka makan es krim."

"ES KRIM TERUS YANG KAU INGAT!"

"Habisnya enak, :p"

"Baiklah, aku akan belikan cemilan." Kata Sora.

"Begitu dong, sesekali jadilah orang yang berguna." Ucap Oliver.

"Bukan cemilan untuk kalian, cemilannya tentu saja untukku, kalau mau beli keluarlah denganku atau kalian bisa pergi sendiri." Jawab Sora polos.

"SORA-SAN ~ !''

"Sudahlah, sembari menunggu Sora membeli cemilan, mari kita bermain kartu." Ucap Oliver lagi diiringi seringai lebar nan menakutkan.

"I ... Iya ..." jawab yang lain ketakutan.

Akhirnya kelompok 2 tidak mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Kiyoteru-sensei, dasar anak cowok, maunya main terus. Gimana dengan kelompok 3 yang isinya cewek-cewek populer di Crypton Academy, apa mereka akan mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan senang hati seperti kelompok 1 atau justru malah lalai seperti kelompok 2. Ah ... sepertinya itu terserah Ruka, hehehe ...

Please leave a comment ...


	3. Chapter 3

PERANG ANTAR KELOMPOK

 **Yamaha Corp. and Crypton Media Future.**

 **Vocaloid and Utauloid are not mine, but this story is mine.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Alur kecepetan, (maybe) Typo, etc.**

 **So ...**

 **HAPPY READING**

Written by : Ruka – chan

Suatu hari di Crypton Academy, sedang terjadi kegaduhan karena Kiyoteru–sensei, selaku yang ngajar Pengetahuan Umum (?) nggak bisa datang karena ada pelatihan antar se–kecamatan Voca. Jadi, mereka–mereka ini akan diberi tugas yaitu menjawab beberapa lembar soal dari Kiyoteru-sensei (lebih tepatnya 5 lembar soal) yang akan mereka jawab. Selain itu, Kiyoteru-sensei juga meminta anak didiknya untuk membagi kelompok menjadi 3, eh... malah jadi 4. Hal itu terjadi karena ada satu atau lain hal.

Kelompok 1, yaitu :

Hatsune Miku

Yuzuki Yukari

Megurine Luka

Sekka Yufu

Megpoid Gumi

IA Aria

Utatane Piko

Kagamine Rin, dan

Kamui Gakupo

Sebagai informasi aja, kalau kelompok 1 ini merupakan siswa yang berprestasi di kelas dan bukan murid yang banyak ulah.

Kelompok 2, yaitu :

Gumiya

Utane Uta

Shion Kaito

Kagamine Len

Suiga Sora

Rinto, dan

Oliver

Kalau kelompok 2 merupakan gabungan cowok yang sifatnya berbeda – beda, yang menonjol disini hanya Gumiya dan Kaito. Kalau kalian ketemu ada yang marganya sama mereka bukan berasal dari satu keluarga, kok.

Kelompok 3, yaitu :

Lily

Sakine Meiko

Prima (si anak baru)

Avanna

SeeU

Aoki Lapis, dan

Furukawa Miki

Kelompok 3 berisi cewek – cewek yang populer di Crypton Academy.

Kelompok terakhir atau 4, yaitu :

Kaai Yuki

CUL

Yowane Haku

Mayu, dan

Miriam

Kelompok 4 ini terbentuk karena mereka-mereka ini merupakan korban bully di kelas. Jadi, daripada mereka mengerjakan soal itu sendiri lebih baik mereka membuat kelompok baru.

5 lembar soal itu dibagikan bergantian oleh ketua kelas mereka, Oliver yang dibantu duo tampan berwajah _shota_ , siapa lagi kalau bukan Piko dan Len.

Selesainya soal – soal itu dibagikan, tampaknya mereka semua takjub. Kecuali kelompok 3, mereka masih sibuk dengan smartphone masing-masing hingga soal itu selesai dibagikan.

"Huaam ... kertas apa ini?" tanya Meiko yang kelihatannya sudah agak lelah menatap layar HP.

"TeHe'! ... (mana gua tau!)" lalu Lily melihat tumpukan kertas-kertas itu.

"Cuman soal pengetahuan umum dari Kiyoteru-sensei, masing-masing dapat 5 lembar soal." Lanjut Lily santai.

"Oh ..."

"..."

"WHAT!? 5 LEMBAR? MASING-MASING?" histeris SeeU.

"SeeU-san lebay." Komentar Prima.

"Nggak usah segitunya kali." Tambahnya.

"Gimana nggak histeris, coba lihat deh soal nomor satu!"

Semuanya pun membaca soal nomor 1.

"..."

"Hah? Yakin soalnya kayak gini?" tanya Avanna datar.

"Masa' kita ditanyain letak geografis Malaysia, letak geografis negara kita (Indonesia) aja kita nggak tau?!" Protes Lapis.

"Gimana ya?" tanya Meiko.

"Gimana ya, Miki-chan masih tidur."

"Lho, bukannya dia tadi main HP?"

"Mungkin dia capek."

"..."

Keheningan pun melanda mereka, Lapis pun tidur, Meiko dan SeeU menganggu Miki dan Lapis, Lily dan Prima main HP lagi, sedangkan Avanna ... lagi ... bingung? (Readers : Kok bingung? Ruka : Soalnya Ruka bingung mau ngetik apa *dijitak readers dan Avanna)

Setelah diganggu sekian lama, akhirnya Miki bangun.

"Gimana nih, Miki-san?" tanya Meiko

Miki tampak berpikir.

' _Emang Miki_ _-_ _chan ngerti apa yang di_ _tanya_ _Meiko_ _-_ _chan_ _, ya_?' — batin SeeU.

"Kau kira aku tak mengerti SeeU-san, kalian tak tahu letak geografis Malaysia, `kan?" jelas Miki.

' _Kok bisa_ _tau_ _?_ ' — SeeU terbelalak.

"Bisalah, kalau tidak, apa gunanya telinga?" jawab Miki lagi.

' _Dia bisa membaca pikiranku!_ '

Miki berpikir lagi.

"Hhmm ... lebih baik kalian search, tanya ke mbah gugel."

"Dengan senang hati, Hime-sama." Balas Lily.

"Kenapa nggak dari tadi bilang?!" protes SeeU.

"Kaliannya saja yang tidak mau berpikirkan?! Padahal punya HP, tapi nggak dipakai. Jadi percuma, 'kan" balas Miki kesal pada teman-temannya.

Akhirnya mereka mengerjakan tugas itu dengan bantuan mbah gugel, yah ... setidaknya mereka berusaha, tidak seperti kelompok 2.

Berbeda dengan gadis lugu yang bernama Kaai Yuki, dia tampaknya sangat bersemangat dibanding anggota kelompok 4 yang lain.

Si rambut merah, CUL lagi tiduran dengan setumpuk buku diatas kepalanya. Mungkin pengen mentransfer isi buku ke kepalanya. ( _CUL : Mana ada yang seperti itu?! Ruka : Ya ... mungkin aja, `kan? *dipukul CUL pakai buku sejarah._ )

Kalau Yowane Haku, ya ... biasa, dia cewek penyendiri, karena dia penyendiri dan suka minum sake banyak teman sekelasnya yang menganggap Haku aneh.

Kalau Mayu lagi mainin kapaknya tak lupa ditemani bonekanya, dia sama sekali tak khawatir kalau-kalau kapaknya mengenai kepala teman sekelompoknya. Sedangkan Miriam lagi mainin bagian bawah gaun Mayu yang berbentuk piano. ( _Ruka : Miriam kurang kerjaan, ah. Miriam : Kan lo authornya, baka! Ruri : Ya, jangan buat chara_ _-_ _mu menderita karena ceritamu!*dingin. Ruka : Ruri – cchi, HIDOI – SSU! *Kise_mode_on._ )

Di satu sisi, Yuki juga merasa sedih karena teman kecilnya hingga besar mulai menjauhinya. Wajah murung Yuki ternyata dilihat oleh CUL, CUL berinisiatif untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kaai-san, kau tidak bersama Hatsune-san? Ada masalah, `kah?" tanya CUL dengan senyum yang lebih mirip dengan seringai. CUL tidak bisa tersenyum seperti gadis seusianya.

Yuki tidak ketakutan dengan seringai itu, menghela napasnya berat, lalu menjawab pertanyaan CUL. "Tidak."

"Kenapa? Apa Kaai-san bertengkar dengannya?" tanya CUL lagi.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa Hatsune-san tidak memasukkanmu ke kelompoknya?"

"Entahlah ... " jawab Yuki seperti orang yang putus asa.

"..."

CUL dan Yuki terdiam. Yang lain masih dengan kesibukan masing – masing.

"CUL-san, jika aku mengajak Miku ke kelompok kita, apa dia mau?" tanya Yuki polos.

"Coba kau tanyakan langsung padanya." Jawab CUL dingin. Yuki pergi menemui Miku lalu menanyakan hal yang ingin ditanyakannya.

"Miku-chan ... apa kau ingin sekelompok denganku?" tanya Yuki antusias dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Miku terdiam, Yuki menunggu jawaban Miku.

"Maaf, Yuki-chan. Tapi aku sudah nyaman dengan kelompokku dan kami sudah mengerjakan setengah dari tugas yang diberikan Kiyoteru-sensei. _Gomen ne_." Jawab Miku panjang lebar diiringi senyuman sambil meminta maaf di bagian akhir.

"Benarkah?"

"Yuki-chan, aku minta maaf."

"Apa kau melupakanku?" tanya Yuki spontan.

"Tentu saja tidak, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin bersama saat jam istirahat?" jawab Miku panik karena pertanyaan Yuki.

"Tentu saja! _Jaa nee_ ... Miku-chan." Yuki mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan berpura-pura ceria di depan Miku.

Lalu Yuki kembali dengan wajah sedih, lebih sedih daripada yang tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME, In Break Time at Class Corridor.

 **YUKI P.O.V**

"Miku-chan mana ya? Katanya, kita akan ke kantin bersama?" gumamku sambil menunggu Miku. Sudah sepuluh menit sejak bel istirahat berbunyi, tapi dia sama sekali tak menghampiriku dan mengajakku untuk ke kantin bersama.

" _Doumo_ , Kaai-san." Sapa Haku lirih yang membuatku terkejut, Haku ditemani Miriam, Mayu dan CUL.

"Kaai-san menunggu siapa?" tanya Haku, Haku memang penyendiri tapi siapa bilang kalau dia tidak bisa berkomunikasi? Bahkan pelafalan kanjinya lebih baik daripada sang 3 besar, yaitu Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin, dan Utatane Piko.

"Jangan-jangan ..., apa Hatsune-san belum menghampirimu?" tanya CUL.

"Belum." Jawabku lirih, lalu menunduk, tanpa sadar Miku berjalan di hadapanku ditemani Luka dan Rin.

"ITU MEREKA!" teriak Miriam yang berdiri di dekat telinga Mayu. Rambut Mayu langsung beterbangan karena teriakan Miriam yang luar biasa, untung aja rambutnya nggak lepas. Yang ditunjuk pun langsung berbalik badan.

"Ah ... Yuki-chan, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau disini?"

"Lalu, kau mencariku kemana?" tanyaku dingin.

"Aku mencarimu di toilet, karena biasanya kau selalu ke toilet saat jam istirahat."

"Ah, itu bohong! Kau pasti sudah jajan duluan di kantin bersama Rin dan Luka, `kan?" tiba – tiba CUL ikut campur dengan menuduh Miku, membuat suasana semakin rusuh.

"Eh, rambut merah! Kalau nggak tau apa-apa jangan ikut campur! Sewot lagi!" balas Rin kepada CUL.

"Lho, ada apa di bibirmu Hatsune-san? Seperti ... bekas es krim."

Miku terkejut dan mengelap bibirnya. "Berarti benar yang CUL bilang?" tanya Yuki.

"Ng .. Ng .. Nggak ada kok, benera —"

"Iya, nggak ada bekas es krim tuh dibibirnya Miku!" potong Rin.

"Wah, CUL-san, fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan, lho!" Tambah Luka dingin tapi dengan nada serius.

.

.

.

CUL tak berkutik beberapa saat ...

"Ya sudah, Miku-chan. Aku akan ke perpustakaan saja." Aku sudah terlanjur percaya dengan CUL.

"Aku ikut! Aku akan jelaskan semuanya bahwa yang dikatakan CUL itu tidak benar!" Jawab Miku yang sepertinya mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Aku juga! Aku saksinya sama Luka, ya `kan Luka?" Rin sepertinya juga berusaha meyakinkan Yuki.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kalian jajan saja ke kantin, aku ingin ke perpustakaan. Dan, jangan ikuti aku!" aku pergi dengan sedikit berlari menuju ke perpustakaan.

.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Miku, Rin dan Luka heran atas sikap Yuki yang mulai OOC itu. CUL, Mayu dan Miriam dari tadi sudah kembali ke kelas, atas perintah Yuki. Miku, Rin dan Luka pergi menuju kantin lalu memesan _Ice Cream Negi_ untuk Miku, Jus Jeruk untuk Rin, dan Sashimi dari Tuna segar untuk Luka. ( _Rin : Ruka, di kantin sekolah ada yang jual sashimi, ya? Ruka : Suka_ _-_ _suka Ruka dong, emangnya ga' boleh? Ruki : Kalau begitu buatkan satu untukku, ya! Ruka : Ruki_ _-_ _kun, kau kira aku ini pelayanmu?! *Ruki dipukul Ruka pakai ikan tuna._ _Ruri: Jangan pukul Ruki-ku! *marah. Ruya: Yare-yare… readers semua, sebaiknya abaikan saja mereka_ _)_

"Eh, Rin, tiap hari kau selalu pesan jus jeruk, kau tak bosan `kah?" tanya Miku pakai logat Medan. ( _Miku : Lho, kok jadi logat Medan? Ruka : Maap ...)_

"Nggak, kamu juga, pesannya tiap hari _Ice Cream Negi_ terus, emang apa enaknya sih? Malah baunya nggak sedap lagi?" balas Rin tak kalah nyolot.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian kekanak-kanakkan, daripada punya kalian, lebih enak sashimi punyaku, sehat juga bikin pinter lagi." Balas Luka santai.

"Ya ... kamu memang pinter sih, aku akui itu."

"BTW, kalian ngerasain ada yang aneh gitu sama Yuki-chan?" tanya Miku mulai mengarah ke pembicaraan yang (agak) serius.

Rin dan Luka diam dan berpikir sejenak. "Ya, memang. Kira-kira ada apa, ya?" jawab Rin yang lebih seperti bertanya.

"Mungkin gara-gara kamu lupa masukin dia ke kelompok kita kali." Jawab Luka ngasal.

"Ah, ngacok kamu. Luka-san, nggak mungkin Yuki-chan-ku jadi ngambek gara-gara hal kecil kayak gitu." Miku membantah tuduhan ngasal Luka.

"Sebenarnya, bisa jadi sih. Soalnya saat kamu bilang kalau kelompok ini udah pas, tiba-tiba muka Yuki langsung berubah gitu." Jawab Gumi yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Gumi memang suka seperti itu, datangnya tiba-tiba perginya juga tiba-tiba.

"Ya ... bisa jadi." Rin membeo.

"Eh, Rinny, kamu nggak ada usul yang lain gitu? Biasanya usul dari kamu lebih masuk akal daripada usul Gumi."

"Aku sependapat sama Gumi, kayaknya dia bener kali ini."

"Apa dia sudah dihasut sama 'si rambut merah' itu, ya?" tanya Rin dengan nada menuduh.

"Ya, gaya CUL ngomong itu kayak ngajak berantem, kalian nggak denger tadi?" Luka ternyata ikut terprovokasi sama ucapan Rin sebelumnya.

"Hhmm ... _no comment_ deh, bentar lagi mau bel." Ujar Miku dingin lalu berjalan menuju kelas diikuti Rin, Luka, dan Gumi.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time, After School at Library

 **YUKI P.O.V**

' _Aku datang kesini berharap bisa ngeliat wajah Kiyoteru_ _-_ _sensei, tapi, dia belum balik dari pelatihannya_ ' – pikirku sambil membaca buku sejarah yang pernah diwariskan (?) Kiyoteru-sensei padaku. Tuk .. tuk .. tuk .. suara kaki itu terdengar sangat familiar di telingaku, ah, iya ... itu suara kaki Miriam!

" _Doumo_ , Kaai – san." Sapa Miriam.

" _Doumo_ _,_ Miriam-san. Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Yuki.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada disini? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana!"

" _Aa ... gomen ne_ , aku hanya ingin mampir sekalian membaca buku yang pernah Kiyoteru-sensei berikan padaku." Jawabku sambil memperlihatkan buku sejarah nan tebal itu pada Miriam, mata Miriam langsung terbelalak.

"APA? BUKU SEJARAH? TEBEL BANGET!" teriaknya.

"Iya, emang kenapa?" terus terang aku nggak ngerti kenapa Miriam segitu kagetnya melihat buku sejarah itu, padahal isinya cuma tentang sejarah Jepang. ( _Ruka : Cuma? Kau bilang cuma? Yuki : Yaa, seperti itulah buku apapun dari Kiyoteru_ _-_ _sensei pasti aku baca `kok? *Ruka sweatdrop.)_

"Baru sampai mana kau baca?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku baru menghabiskan setengahnya, setengah dari 450 halaman."

"SETENGAH DARI 450 HALAMAN!" teriaknya lagi.

"Aku mulai membaca buku ini seminggu yang lalu, dan sekarang sudah setengahnya." Jawabku tidak menoleh pada Miriam .

Setelah itu keheningan mulai melanda, hening khas perpustakaan yang sangat aku suka sejak seminggu belakangan, sejak Kiyoteru-sensei memberikan buku ini padaku.

.

.

.

 **=Flashback=**

 _Aku berjalan (dibaca : muter – muter) di dekat loker, aku lagi nungguin Miku yang sedang ada ekskul dan sebelumnya dia meminta untuk pulang bersama, alhasil aku harus menunggunya di dekat loker._

 _1 menit, 3 menit, 6 menit, 10 menit. Aah ... lama, setan_ _-_ _setan pun mulai menghampiri, ditandai dengan adanya rasa bosan dan rasa kantuk di saat aku lagi nungguin Miku. Tuk .. tuk .. tuk .. Oh No! Itu `kan suara kakinya Kiyoteru_ _-_ _sensei_.

'Mou! Kenapa ada sensei di saat yang seperti ini? Jika aku ditanya nanti, aku harus jawab apa ya? Aku harus cari alasan secepatnya!' – _batinku, aku mulai panik_.

 _"Kaai!"_

 _'Sial! Kenapa sensei memanggilku? Aku `kan belum menemukan alasanku!' – sepertinya aku benar – benar panik sekarang._

 _"Kaai! Apa yang kau lakukan di loker itu?" tanyanya. Ah, aku benar – benar bingung harus jawab apa_. Kami-sama, _bantulah hambaMu ini?_

 _"..."_

 _"Kaai! Apa yang kau lakukan di loker itu?" sensei mengulang pertanyaannya._

 _"E ... e ... et ... etto ... itu ... aku lagi nungguin ... Miku .., sensei." Jawabku terbata – bata, lebih baik aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur. Kalau bohong `kan dosa._

 _"Bisa bantu saya?" pintanya dingin._

" _Ha'i ..." jawabku lambat, bukannya nggak ikhlas tapi nggak semangat aja._ _Aku langsung mengikuti sensei berkacamata itu dari belakang, sepertinya ke... ke perpustakaan!_

 _"Kaai, bisa bantu aku merapikan buku_ _-_ _buku ini?" pintanya lagi._

" _Baiklah, sensei." Jawabku, lalu langsung melaksanakan perintah dari Kiyoteru_ _-_ _sensei._

 _Sudah hampir 10 menit aku berada di perpustakaan bersama Kiyoteru_ _-_ _sensei, entah kenapa_ _,_ _ternyata Kiyoteru_ _-_ _sensei tampan kalau dilihat di antara rak_ _-_ _rak buku_ _(?)_ _yang sedang dibersihkannya._ Mou! _Apa yang ku pikirkan?_

 _Huuftt... akhirnya selesai sudah tugasku membersihkan perpustakaan yang besar ini, rasanya sudah bekerja selama setengah jam. Dan dugaanku benar, aku sudah menghabiskan waktu selama setengah jam disini, ternyata membersihkan perpustakaan termasuk kegiatan bermanfaat daripada menunggu Miku di depan loker. Bisa_ _-_ _bisa aku jamuran kalau tetap disana._

 _"Apa kau sudah selesai, Kaai?" tanya Kiyoter_ _u-_ _sensei._

 _"Sudah, sensei."_

 _"Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _"Mungkin, aku akan menunggu Miku lagi di depan loker."_

 _"Lebih baik, kau baca buku ini." Kiyoteru-sensei menyodorkan sebuah buku sejarah yang tebal x tinggi itu._

 _"APA? Um ..." aku terima atau tidak, ya, buku ini?"_

 _"Ayolah, tidak usah sungkan. Kau sudah ku anggap seperti anak saya sendiri. Ambillah." Katanya, lalu sesuai instruksi nya akupun mengambil buku itu. Dan mulai membacanya._

.

.

.

 **=Flashback End=**

"Miriam, ternyata kau disini." Kata Haku yang baru saja muncul dan sukses menghancurkan flashback-ku.

"Ah, iya. Aku menemani Kaai-san yang sedang membaca buku, hahaha ..." jawab Miriam yang diakhiri oleh tawa garing khasnya.

"Sudahlah, mari pulang!" seru Mayu, si yandere nan cuek abis di kelas.

"Ah, iya. Kaai-san pulang juga, yuk." Ajak Miriam, lalu menggandeng tanganku yang masih memegang buku sejarah. Tak lama kemudian, kami pun sudah sampai di perbatasan antara sekolah dan dunia luar (?) yaitu gerbang sekolah.

Kami berjalan lurus hingga menemui persimpangan. "Kaai-san, apa kau masih yakin kalau Hatsune-san masih ingin berteman denganmu?" tanya CUL _to the point._

"Nggak tau." Jawabku tidak acuh.

"Tapi sepertinya aku harus menjauhinya untuk beberapa hari ini, ah ... mungkin untuk beberapa minggu." Tambahku.

"Oh, ya. Kaai – "

"Panggil saja Yuki, namaku Kaai Yuki." Potongku.

"Oh, ya. Yuki-san, kami sudah hampir sampai, kami duluan, ya." Kata Miriam dan Mayu hampir bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time, at CUL's Apartment

 **NORMAL POV**

" _Tadaimaa ..."_ dan seperti biasa, tak ada jawaban. CUL yang melihat kegelapan langsung menghampiri stopkontak terdekat dan menghidupkan lampu. Lalu merebahkan diri ke kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan televisi. "Ah, melelahkan." Gumamnya.

CUL memang tinggal sendiri, awalnya ditemani adiknya, tapi adiknya pergi mengikuti ibunya yang akan menetap di Hokkaido. Ayahnya, pergi ke Seoul karena tuntutan pekerjaan, awalnya CUL diajak, tapi dia menolak dengan banyak alasan.

Lalu dia memasak makan malam. Untuk siapa? Ya ... untuk dia sendiri, rasa masakannya memang tidak terlalu enak, tapi setidaknya cukup enak dilidahnya sendiri.

Sesudah memasak makan malam dan juga sudah selesai memakan masakannya sendiri, CUL langsung ke kamarnya, lalu mengambil HP-nya dan mengirim e-mail.

E-mailnya untuk siapa, ya?

~.~TO BE CONTINUED~.~

Please leave a comment ...


End file.
